he major aim of this project is to characterize immunoglobulin esponses in helminth infections (primarily filariasis and chistosomiasis) with emphasis on IgE production, regulation nd modulation. Sensitive radioimmunoassays have been eveloped and utilized for quantitating IgG and IgE antibodies. ualitative characterization in terms of what antigens are eing recognized in various clinical forms of the disease is eing carried out to understand immune recognition and its mplication in the pathogenesis and/or defense of the disease. hese studies would in addition provide information about ntigens with better specificity in immunodiagnosis or pidemiologic studies. Finally, in vitro production and egulation of IgE synthesis is also under investigation to etter understand the control mechanisms of IgE production.